Check-Out
"Check-Out" is the fourth episode of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 24, 2014. Synopsis The fallout from Caleb's return causes Dylan to question his loyalty to Norma and Norman. Christine brings Norma into the White Pine social scene. Norman grows increasingly worried about Caleb’s presence in town. Romero finds himself caught in the middle of Zane’s war with a rival drug family. Summary The following morning as Emma leaves Gunner's motel room, she is told by a family staying there that a man has passed out in his truck in the parking lot. She sees that the man is Dylan, and fails to wake him. Instead, she gets Norman to carry Dylan into a bed in one of the motel rooms and leave him alone. Norma shows up and decides to care for him herself and decides to confront Caleb herself before not going through with her plan and leaving the parking lot in tears. After Emma goes back to her office, Dylan awakens and begins talking about Norma's revelation that his father is Caleb. Norman tries to tell him that it doesn't change him as a person, but Dylan responds by hinting to Norman that a secret may be hidden from him, too. Norman later asks Norma if she's keeping a secret from him, and she says no. Dylan runs into Caleb and confronts him. Caleb returns Dylan's money and leaves. Christine shows up at the Bates' house and tells Norma that she has arranged a dinner date but Norma is not interested. Christine is persistent and says that her brother George will pick her up for a dinner in a fancy restuarant. Christine and her husband are also present at the meal which goes well until Christine's husband Peter mentions the bypass. Norma is not in the mood to discuss it and when George takes her home he tells her he would like to see her again. Meanwhile, Cody suggests to Norman that they beat Caleb up so that he will leave Norma alone. They go to the motel that Caleb is staying at, but Norman changes his mind and they leave. After her night out, Dylan and Norma get into an argument, and he correctly accuses her of using his birth to get away from Caleb. Norman overhears and goes back to Caleb's motel alone. In his "Mother" persona, "she" tells Caleb that "she" has been silent long enough and that he needs to listen to "her". "She" swings a knife at Caleb and when his uncle pushes him into a chair "she" remembers the rape and tells him that "she" was his sister and "she" had no-one to protect "her". Caleb pushes Norman to the ground and kicks him the chest before grabbing his belongings and leaving. Romero threatens drug leader Zane Morgan, and later sees a burning house (likely his own). Cody finds Norman in a trance in a coffee shop and drives him home. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Martin Cummins as Peter * Michael Eklund as Zane Morgan * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Ian Tracey as Remo Wallace * Michael Vartan as George Heldens Also Starring * Matthew Mandzij as Deputy Jeffcoat * Keenan Tracey as Gunner * Jackie Blackmore as Motel Guest * Stephen Boersma as Caleb Calhoun (child) * Sarah Grey as Norma Bates (child) * Lee Tomaschefski as Barista Notes * This episode had 2.23 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel 2x04 Promo "Check-Out" (HQ) Bates Motel Norman Confronts His Uncle (S2, E4) Bates Motel Sheriff Romero Threatens Zane (S2, E4) Bates Motel Inside the Episode - Check-Out (Season 2, Episode 4) A&E Gallery checkout.jpg checkout1.jpg checkout2.jpg checkout3.jpg checkout4.jpg checkout5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes